The Letter
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: A father's wisdom passed down to his son, in the form of a letter.


Hey, well here is another one-shot. This is way post book, Pony is graduating high school. I really need to know how I did with this. So please Review this. Please.

The Song Bit is "Now I Run" By Shannon Noll. This song is just amazing. Check it out.

Thanks to Samatha for beta this.

Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own "Now I run" By Shannon Noll.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

The Letter

**Tell me how the circle ends**

**There's no beginning **

**Everything that came before**

**Will come round again**

**And I look in the mirror **

**My father's eyes look back at me**

**He gave me a road to choose **

**He gave me freedom**

**And I pray I'm strong enough**

**To walk in his shoes**

**And I, I hope that I become **

**Half the man he wants me to be**

**Cause I feel you guiding me**

**Showing me the way when I'm misdirected**

**I know your not here**

**But I feel connected **

**Cause everything that I am **

**Comes from a better man**

**And all that I've said I've done**

**Can't rewrite my history **

**Right there for all to see**

**I'm just my father's son**

**Taught me to walk, now I run**

**Now I run**

**Sometimes when I lose myself **

**In my weakness**

**I can feel the touch of his unmistakable hands**

**And their pushing me forward**

**Back into the circle again**

**Shannon Noll**

"I can't believe it." I mumbled.

"Can't believe what?" Darry asked.

I looked up from my chocolate milk, shocked that he heard me. I had heard the TV on in the other room and thought he was in there.

I sighed. "Can't believe I'm graduating tomorrow." I smiled.

He leaned against the counter. "I can't believe it either." He looked at me chuckling. "Seems just like yesterday when you came in here covered in mud." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "Hey, I was ten and it wasn't my fault. Two-Bit pushed me into that puddle." I continued. "Remember when Dad saw me? He asked me if I had been playing with the pigs. I told him I didn't need too, Two-Bit was a pig enough."

I looked up to see him concentrating very hard on something. I tilted my head and cocked my eyebrow. "Whatcha thinkin' about so hard?"

"This." He reached into his back pocket, and came out with a small envelope. He held onto it, looking unsure.

"What is Darry?"

"This is a letter." He paused. "A letter that Dad wrote."

I froze. "What, how?"

Darry continued. "He wrote each of us a letter, before he died, to give to each of us when the time was right. I got mine when I graduated, at that time he told me about it. Soda got his when he dropped out. So I thought that since you are graduating tomorrow, it was time for you to get yours." He held out the envelope toward me like a loaded gun.

I took the envelope lightly, holding it with care. "Thank you." I looked at it, letting my thumb run over the cover.

"You want something to eat?" Darry asked breaking through my thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going outside for a bit." I said softly.

I looked up into his eyes to see them soften a bit. "Sure."

I was up quickly and out the door at the same speed. Once I got to the steps I sat down, still holding onto the letter. With trembling hands I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Ponyboy,_

_Well look at you. You are all grown up. You aren't a boy anymore, you're a man. I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. All that you have done and will do, I am proud of you for it. I know you will become a fine man. A quality of a man is their determination. Something you have always had. To live in this world you have to work for what you want. But don't get so caught up in working that you let life pass you by. Because you'll miss all of life's joy._

_At one point in your life you will come across love. You will find a very special lady, and you'll know when she is the one. You'll want a woman with strong perseverance that will not only go through the good times but the bad times too. Sometimes relationships won't work out. Don't give up hope in love. The right one will come around. You also need treat your lady with respect, and dignity. That is very important, treat her like you would want to be treated._

_No matter where you go in life, always remember where you come from. You might grow and move but always remember your family. Because no matter how much you have, you won't have anything if you don't have family._

_Even when you are all grown up, you will always be my little boy. Just know that whatever happens in life, I will always love you._

_Take the time to watch the stars, no matter what age._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I felt my eyes get watery as I read the letter again. I heard my Dad's voice in my head as I read it. I felt like he was really there talking to me.

Suddenly I heard hoots and hollers from the rest of the guys. I looked up to see Soda, Steve and Two-Bit coming through the gate.

"Hey Pony. Whatcha doing out here?" Soda asked once they were at the steps.

I folded up the letter and looked up. "Nothing, just enjoying the night sky."

The others accepted the reason and walked past me and into the house. However, Soda stayed put.

"Sure you are ok? You seem sad, like you have been crying." Soda observed, his brown eyes staring into mine.

"Yea, I'm ok. I'll be in just a minute." I assured.

He kept my glance, uncertainty sketched onto his face. "Alright, don't stay out here too late."

Once he left I put the letter in the envelope and looked up at the stars and the night sky.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you."

And again, I felt he was really there with me.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, please review!! Please review. Tell me your thoughts on this.

Check out my poll!!


End file.
